Another Side
by aicchan
Summary: "Kalau dua ratus tahun kau hitung sebagai 'kemarin', baiklah, kita baru saja bertemu." Magnus melipat tangan di dadanya, "Lalu ada urusan apa seorang Griffin Minos datang ke rumah sederhanaku ini?" -ENJOY-


Mortal War telah berakhir. Untuk sejenak para remaja yang terlibat di dalam perang itu bisa menghela napas lega, walau segala luka, batin dan fisik, tak akan bisa hilang begitu saja. Maka sebagai pengalih perhatian, Magnus Bane, sang _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta seadanya. Sekaligus sebagai pesta sebelum keberangkatannya untuk mengelilingi dunia bersama Alexander Lightwood, pemuda yang baru saja resmi menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

**Another Side **© aicchan

Magnus – Minos

Friendship

Absolutely non-canon

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Clary duduk di sebelah Jace di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang loft milik Magnus yang seperti biasa, tetap saja tampak 'ramai' dengan hiasan ini itu. Mereka menikmati secangkir coklat hangat yang tak lagi mereka permasalahkan muncul dari mana. Simon dan Isabelle duduk di dua kursi kayu yang berjajar, dipisah dengan sebuah meja bulat bergaya oriental. Keduanya tampak mengobrol tentang hal apapun yang terlintas di kepala. Sementara sejoli yang paling tidak sungkan mengumbar kemesraan di sana, yaitu Magnus dan Alec, berdiri di dekat pilar yang ada di ruangan itu, membahas rencana mereka untuk mengunjungi negara-negara kesukaan Magnus yang telah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya.

"Kau yakin kita harus ke India?" Alec meminum coklat di cangkirnya.

"Yakin! Kau akan suka tempat itu. Indah sekali."

Tak mencoba untuk membahas lagi, Alec menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. Mendadak saja dari arah depan terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar, membuat enam orang di sana menoleh.

Magnus menghela napas dan meninggalkan Alec, sudah tahu siapa yang datang dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak sopan sekali itu. Dia meminta agar lima remaja di sana tetap di tempat mereka.

Tak lama, muncullah sosok seorang pria berambut keperakan yang panjangnya sedikit di luar batas normal, tergerai halus hingga melewati pinggangnya. Wajah pria itu nyaris tertutup oleh poninya tapi cukup untuk menebar aura berbahaya. Dia memakai jubah hitam panjang yang berkibar di setiap langkahnya.

"Minos," sapa Magnus, "tumben sekali kau mampir?"

Pria yang dipanggil Minos itu berhenti di hadapan Magnus, "Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Jauh-jauh dari Yunani dan kau cuma sekedar kebetulan lewat di depan rumahku di Brooklyn ini? Baik hati sekali kau ini."

"Sesekali menemui teman lama tidak salah, kan? Lagi pula baru kemarin juga kita bertemu."

"Kalau dua ratus tahun kau hitung sebagai 'kemarin', baiklah, kita baru saja bertemu." Magnus melipat tangan di dadanya, "Lalu ada urusan apa seorang Griffin Minos datang ke rumah sederhanaku ini?"

Mata Minos yang tampak sekilas di balik poninya, memandang lima orang di ruangan itu, "Siapa mereka?"

"_Shadowhunter_ dan seekor _vampire_ kecil."

"Aku bukan lalat!" desis Simon yang tak diacuhkan oleh Magnus.

"Mereka bisa dipercaya." Ujar Magnus.

Itu membuat Minos sedikit tertarik, tak biasanya seorang Magnus Bane menaruh rasa percaya pada manusia. "Kalau kau bilang begitu."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jace seperti biasa, tanpa menunjukkan rasa sungkan sama sekali.

Magnus menoleh sekilas pada si pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Ini, Griffin Minos. Dia salah satu dari tiga hakim di neraka."

Hening mutlak berdering di ruangan itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak maupun bicara. Semua terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Magnus. Ingin rasanya menganggap itu sebagai candaan, tapi mereka semua tahu Magnus bukan tipe orang, er—_warlock_ yang suka bercanda untuk hal semacam ini.

"_Shadowhunter_, _vampire_ dan _warlock_. Kombinasi yang menyenangkan. Tak ada _werewolf_ di sini?" Minos menyibak jubahnya.

"Ada, tapi mereka tak datang." Kata Magnus dengan malas, ingin segera mengetahui apa tujuan seorang hakim neraka sampai jauh-jauh datang menemuinya, "Kalau kau hanya ingin berkomentar tentang 'kelompok ajaib' ini, kurasa kau masih punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting."

"Pekerjaanku di sini juga penting." Minos akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari balik mantelnya lalu menyerahkan buku itu pada Magnus. "Kutunggu hasilnya dalam minggu ini. Pembayaran seperti biasa."

"Tu—"

Belum lagi Magnus sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Minos sudah berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah pintu depan tertutup, Magnus mengumpat dalam bahasa tanah kelahirannya yang tak dimengerti siapapun di ruangan itu.

"Magnus… apa ada masalah?" tanya Alec ragu, paham kalau _mood_ Warlock Tinggi itu bisa berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik.

Magnus memandang buku di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke meja lalu dia pun memandang Alec, "Sepertinya keberangkatan kita harus ditunda dua-tiga hari. Kau OK, kan?"

"Tidak masalah," ujar Alec tulus, dia mengerti benar 'pekerjaan' Magnus.

Jace terkekeh, "Sayang sekali perjalanan bulan madu kalian tertunda. Lagipula tumben-tumbennya kau sampai terdiam begitu, Magnus? Biasanya kau paling tak suka kalau jadwalmu terganggu."

Jentikan jari Magnus memunculkan sebuah _loveseat_ putih di sampingnya dan dia pun langsung duduk, "Meski seorang Magnus Bane ini tak ingin buat perkara tak perlu dengan seorang hakim neraka."

Saat itu Clary menyela, "Hakim neraka? Apa di neraka ada semacam pengadilan atau bagaimana?"

"Clary sayang, dunia tak sesempit yang kau pikirkan. Minos, adalah salah satu dari tiga dewa neraka dalam kepercayaan Yunani. Dia bekerja di bawah pimpinan Hades."

"Hades seperti penguasa Neraka— Hades yang itu? Saudara Zeus?"

Magnus memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Simon, "Ya— setidaknya kau tahu tentang legenda Yunani, Sheldon."

Mengacuhkan Magnus yang salah menyebut namanya, Simon tetap bicara, "Tapi kalau Minos ada, berarti legenda itu nyata kan? Berarti dewa-dewi Yunani itu nyata, kan?"

Sepenuh hati Magnus menahan diri agar tak menjentikkan jari dan membuat si vampire itu tak bisa bicara lagi. Lalu dia berdiri, "Terserah kalian mau di sini sampai jam berapa, yang jelas jangan ganggu aku!" dia mengecup puncak kepala Alec sebelum masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintu sedikit lebih keras dari biasa.

"Sepertinya tanda bahaya." Jace meletakkan gelasnya di meja, "Sebaiknya kita pergi."

Alec mengantar teman-teman dan adiknya sampai ke pintu depan, "Maaf ya. Dia kalau sedang _badmood_ memang menyebalkan."

"Tenang saja. Dia itu menyebalkan sepanjang waktu kok." Kata Jace yang membuat dia dapat sikutan maut dari Isabelle.

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat, Alec pun menutup pintu lalu kembali masuk. Dia masuk ke ruang tidur yang dia bagi bersama Magnus. Kalau sudah begini, percuma menunggu sampai Magnus selesai dengan 'pekerjaan'nya. Jadilah dia menyamankan diri di dalam selimut dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja sekalian.

.

Nyenyak tidur Alec tergangu oleh kehadiran makhluk kecil berbulu yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Chairman Meow… jangan naik ke mukaku!" Alec mengangkat tubuh kucing kecil itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia menguap sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Chairman Meow bersuara pelan sambil berjalan melingkari pergelangan kaki Alec, pertanda kalau perutnya lapar. "Baiklah. Kemari kau kucing nakal!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makan untuk kucing peliharaan Magnus. Dia mengambil sekaleng tuna dan menuangkannya ke dalam piring lalu menyodorkannya pada kucing kecil itu.

"Ini. Makanlah!"

Kucing peliharaan sang _High Warlock_ itu pun makan dengan lahap sementara Alec menggelengkan kepala melihat polah si kucing yang _oh so bossy_ itu. Selesai mengurus Chairman, Alec menuju ke ruang kerja Magnus, dia mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka dan melihat sosok kekasihnya itu terbenam di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang usianya pasti sudah ratusan tahun. Sudah begitu, Alec jadi tidak tega untuk mengganggu. Dia pun menjauh dari ruangan itu lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

Alec pun menghubungi salah satu restoran terdekat dari _loft_ itu untuk memesan sarapan. Belum lagi tersambung, Alec mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia menoleh dan melihat Magnus berdiri bersandar di kisi pintu.

"Pesan makanan?" tanyanya.

Alec menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Pesankan dua porsi untukku. Apa saja." Tampak lemas dan mengantuk, Magnus berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Baru saja Alec hendak menghampiri, sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh pihak di seberang sana. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun langsung memesan tiga porsi makanan, memberi alamat rumah lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan berdiri di samping Magnus yang rebahan sambil memejamkan mata, "Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah di kamar!"

Tapi Magnus menggeleng.

Alec pun duduk bersila di lantai yang dilapisi karpet, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih? Sampai punya kenalan seperti itu?"

"Seumur hidupku aku tak hanya berdiam diri di satu tempat, Alexander. Aku berkeliling dunia, mengukir cerita yang tak terlupakan di beberapa tempat. Yunani salah satunya. Dua ratus tahun yang lalu, aku sempat menyaksikan salah satu perang bersejarah dalam legenda manusia. Perang antara Athena dan Hades."

"Kau mau bilang segala legenda dewa-dewi itu nyata?"

"Begitulah." Magnus meregangkan badannya lalu membuka mata dan memandang Alec, "Intinya aku terjebak dalam situasi yang amat sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kalau aku tidak pergi di waktu yang tepat, mungkin aku tidak akan selamat."

Alec paham kalau Magnus tak mau menceritakan detail kejadian itu, "Lalu pekerjaan apa yang dibawa –siapa itu namanya- untukmu?"

"Minos. Dia memintaku mengecek sebuah hukum baru antara Specter dan Gold Saint."

"Apa itu?"

Magnus menghela napas, "Kau serius aku harus menjelaskan ini?"

Alec mengangguk. Dia penasaran mendengar kisah dewa-dewi Yunani. Pastinya berbeda dengan segala kisah Angel dan Demon. Dia pun diam tanpa menyela saat Magnus bercerita tentang perang antara Athena, sang dewi perang, melawan Hades, penguasa alam kematian. Para ksatria Athena disebut saint dan ada dua belas ksatria yang mengenakan zirah emas. Mereka adalah Gold Saint, pembawa nama zodiak sebagai simbol kekuatan mereka.

Pemuda Nephilim itu diam saat Magnus mengatakan bahwa _Holy War_ akan terus terulang setiap 200 tahun sekali. Di mana Athena akan terlahir kembali dalam wujud manusia biasa. Dan tahun ini, adalah tepat masa 200 tahun berlalu, yang artinya _Holy War_ akan berlangsung tahun ini.

"Tahun ini? Apa tidak berbahaya untuk manusia biasa?"

Magnus menepuk-nepuk kepala Alec seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, "Athena bisa dibilang satu-satunya dewi yang begitu mencintai manusia. Dia tak akan membiarkan _Holy War_ mempengaruhi kehidupan di bumi ini."

"Lalu… Hakim yang kemarin itu, apa dia memintamu untuk membantu pihak Hades?"

Magnus menggeleng, "Minos memberiku setumpuk hukum-hukum baru karena tahun ini sepertinya kedua belah pihak memutuskan untuk berdamai."

Alec menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu kenapa diserahkan padamu?"

"Mereka butuh pihak ketiga yang netral untuk memastikan bahwa hukum yang ada tak berat sebelah dan berlaku seadilnya. Dia juga meminta agar aku hadir dan menyaksikan peresmian hukum baru itu." Magnus menghela napas.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Hah?" Magnus memandang Alec dengan heran. Sang kekasih yang biasanya selalu lempeng dan tidak tampak begitu antusias pada apapun, kini meminta agar dia diizinkan ikut ke tanah Yunani, tanah para Dewa.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Magnus tanpa menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Alec.

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban.

Melihat itu, Magnus tersenyum, "Baiklah. Sekalian saja nanti kita langsung berangkat."

"Ide bagus."

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat terdengar suara bel pintu. Alec pun berdiri dan menuju ke pintu. Sesuai dugaannya, yang datang adalah tukang antar dari restoran yang dia telepon tadi. Setelah membayar dan mengambil pesanannya, Alec kembali ke tempat Magnus.

Mereka menghabiskan makan pagi itu dengan cepat sambil membahas rute perjalanan mereka dan Alec masih terus menanyakan apa mereka akan tetap mengunjungi India yang tetap dijawab Magnus dengan, "Tentu saja. Kau akan suka di sana."

Alec pun menyerah.

Setelah sarapan, Magnus berniat meneruskan pekerjaannya, jadi Alec pun berpamitan kembali ke Institute. Biar bagaimana, dia masih punya kewajiban sebagai _Shadowhunter_ untuk membasmi iblis yang berkeliaran.

.

.

Pekerjaan Magnus selesai di hari kelima, setelah mengorbankan waktu tidurnya dan waktu bersantai bersama kucing kesayangannya. Dia sudah menghubungi Minos yang katanya akan datang malam nanti. Kalau boleh memilih sebenarnya Alec tak ingin bertemu dengan Minos, karena pria itu membuatnya merasa 'kecil'. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan juga kalau Alec tidak menemui hakim itu.

"Jadi kalian akan berangkat besok?" tanya Jace saat dia dan Alec hendak kembali ke Institute setelah melaksanakan tugas mereka malam ini, "Sampai kapan?"

"Entah."

"Hmm…" Jace memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Kau memang butuh waktu berlibur."

"Kau tidak apa aku tinggal?"

"Jangan remehkan aku. Kau pergi saja bulan madu dengan tenang." Jace mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut Alec sampai rambut hitam _parabatai_-nya itu jadi berantakan, lalu dia pun berjalan duluan sambil bersiul.

Alec membenahi tatanan rambut sebisanya, paling tidak agar dia terlihat rapi dan tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Dia menyusul Jace ke arah Institute dan akan langsung ke Brooklyn setelah melaporkan hasil kerja mereka malam ini.

.

Sampai di tempat tinggal Magnus, Alec melihat kalau pintu depannya sedikit terbuka. Perlahan dia pun masuk dan menemukan Magnus berbincang dengan dua orang berjubah hitam, salah satunya membawa buku yang sangat tebal.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu kedatanganmu di Sanctuary, Magnus Bane."

Magnus berjabat tangan dengan dua orang berjubah itu dan Alec merapat ke dinding saat keduanya berbalik lalu keluar begitu saja. Setelah pintu tertutup, Alec pun menghampiri Magnus.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah disepakati. Peresmiannya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Jadi kita bisa mampir ke tempat lain sebelum ke Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?"

"Wilayah yang dipimpin oleh Athena. Di sana terletak kedua belas kuil zodiak juga bangunan kuno lainnya. Tempat itu dilindungi oleh kekuatan Athena, jadi sama seperti Institute, dari luar hanya akan tampak seperti reruntuhan tak berarti." Magnus duduk di sofa dan Alec mengikutinya, "Kau sudah pamit dengan orang tuamu?"

"Sudah. Tapi yang heboh justru Izzy. Dia menuntutku untuk selalu mengirimkan foto tempat-tempat yang kita kunjungi nanti."

Magnus tertawa, "Tenang saja. Janjikan padanya kalau dia tidak akan kecewa."

Lalu mereka menikmati makan malam yang sudah tersedia di meja. Alec tak mau repot bertanya dari mana semua makanan itu karena sudah terlalu hafal sifat sang _warlock_ yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Selesai santap malam, mereka pun masuk ke kamar untuk mengepak barang meski Magnus bilang mereka tak perlu bawa barang banyak karena bisa beli di tempat yang mereka singgahi. Jadilah Alec hanya mengepak beberapa kaos dan celana jeans lalu dimasukkan ke dalam ransel. Tak lupa dia menyiapkan kamera untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Izzy. Magnus sendiri hanya rebahan di kasur sambil bersiul-siul sekenanya, tidak mau repot mengepak apapun.

.

#

.

"Sebelah sini!"

Alec mengikuti Magnus mendaki sebuah bukit yang cukup jauh dari sisa reruntuhan kuno yang tampak di sekitar sana. Alec memandang bagaimana Magnus bisa bergerak dengan lincah meski dia mengenakan pakaian berjubah dengan tudung kepala. Ya, hari ini mereka memakai pakaian yang cukup resmi. Magnus memakai dalaman yang berkancing hingga ke leher lalu dilapisi jubah hitam dengan bordiran emas di tepiannya. Ada pin berinisial M tersemat di bagian bahu kiri jubah panjang itu. Rambut Magnus juga tak dihiasi glitter seperti biasa, membuat _warlock_ itu tampak polos. Alec sendiri memakai kaos dan celana hitam dipadu dengan rompi tanpa lengan. Dia menolak setengah mati saat Magnus menawarkan jubah untuk dia pakai. Alec juga memakai _gear_-nya, meski tak dilengkapi senjata, karena Sanctuary melarang keberadaan senjata di sekitarnya.

"Sedikit lagi."

Melewati dua undakan, Alec merasa seperti melewati selubung tipis. Dan begitu dia menegakkan kepalanya, dia langsung terpana. Di hadapannya kini tampak satu kompleks bangunan batu yang sungguh megah. Ada jajaran bangunan besar yang mengarah ke sebuah bangunan megah di puncaknya. Di kejauhan tampak bangunan melingkar di mana ada orang-orang yang berkumpul juga terlihat sedang berlatih bela diri.

"Ayo! Kita harus terus jalan dari sini sampai puncak sana."

"Apa?"

"Di sini segala jenis transportasi yang memakai sihir tak akan berhasil, Alexander. Jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan kaki kita hingga sampai ke Pope's Chamber. Yang di atas itu." Magnus menunjuk bangunan megah yang seolah tak lekang di makan waktu.

Tak mau membuang tenaga, mereka mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju ke bangunan yang kata Magnus merupakan kuil pertama dari dua belas kuil Gold Saint, yaitu kuil Aries. Alec bisa melihat lambang zodiak Aries di kuil itu.

"Ah!"

Alec mengikuti arah pandang Magnus dan dia sampai kehilangan kata-kata melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam kuil itu. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin tak lebih tua dari Alec, berambut ungu lembut panjang. Dia mengenakan zirah emas yang tampak begitu berwibawa, berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Jubah putihnya berkibar seiring hembusan angin sejuk di pagi itu.

"_High_ _Warlock_ dan _Shadowhunter_ dari New York Institute, saya rasa?"

"Magnus Bane dan Alexander Lightwoods." Magnus berjabat tangan dengan pemuda itu, begitu juga Alec.

"Aries Mu. Saya penjaga kuil pertama di Sanctuary. Sudah lama sekali sejak tanah ini mendapat tamu dari luar. Pope Shion meminta saya untuk memandu kalian." Pemuda bernama Mu itu mempersilahkan Magnus dan Alec untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka pun melewati kuil Aries yang tampak begitu luas.

Alec memandang pilar-pilar batu yang menjulang tinggi di dalam kuil itu, menggelitik rasa penasarannya, "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan." Ujar Mu dengan ramah.

"Apa kalian, maksudku, Gold Saint, tinggal di dalam kuil?"

Mu tersenyum, "Memang begitu. Tempat tinggal kami terletak di bagian belakang kuil."

"Apa kalian lahir dan tumbuh besar di sini?"

Mu menggeleng, "Kebanyakan dari kami berasal dari jauh. Siberia, Italia bahkan India."

"India." Alec bergumam karena nama negara itu entah bagaimana jadi sering dia dengar.

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kuil kedua, yaitu Kuil Taurus. Di depan kuil itu ada seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar yang juga mengenakan zirah emas namun dengan bentuk yang berbeda dari yang dikenakan oleh Mu. Alec langsung memikirkan ikon-ikon yang ada di lambang dua belas zodiak.

"Aldebaran, dia penjaga kuil kedua." Mu mendekati Gold Saint bertubuh besar itu.

"Mengantarkan tamu, Mu?"

"Mereka berdua saksi yang dibicarakan oleh _Pope_. Pastikan kau sudah di Hall sebelum peresmian dimulai. Ini akan jadi awal mula baru untuk kita semua."

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti tepat waktu."

Lalu mereka pun melewati kuil Taurus dan menuju ke kuil ke-tiga, kuil Gemini. Tapi Mu mengatakan kalau sang penjaga telah ada di Pope's Chamber. Mereka pun langsung menuju kuil berikutnya, kuil Cancer, tapi Mu justru membawa mereka melewati jalan di sisi kuil itu dengan beralasan kalau interior di dalam kuil Cancer sedikit tidak sedap dipandang mata, lagipula sang pemilik tidak di tempat.

Kuil berikutnya adalah Leo. Di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di pilar terdepan kuil itu.

"Yo, Mu!" dia mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai bentuk sapaan, "Mereka tamu khusus yang dikatakan oleh _Pope_?"

"Ya. Ini Magnus Bane, _High Warlock_. Dan yang ini Alexander Lightwoods, seorang _Shadowhunter_."

"Oh! _Shadowhunter_! Aku sering dengar cerita tentang _Shadowhunter_ dari kakakku. Dia sering pergi ke Idris. Benar kan itu nama kota asal kalian para _Shadowhunter_? Kakakku selalu cerita kalau kota itu indah sekali. Rasanya aku jadi ingin pergi ke sana."

Mu berdehem untuk menghentikan racauan rekannya itu.

Sepertinya sang Gold Saint Leo itu paham dan langsung diam. Dia tersenyum salah tingkah, "Ah! Maaf. Jadi tidak sopan bicara panjang lebar begitu. Namaku Aiolia, penjaga kuil Leo ini. Kakakku Gold Saint Sagittarius. Kuilnya masih di atas sana. Omong-omong, apa kalian tidak capek berjalan dari Aries sampai ke kuilku ini? Kalian boleh beristirahat di sini kalau mau."

Terdengar suara deheman Mu lagi dan Aolia pun berhenti bicara.

Alec sampai kesusahan untuk menahan tawa, antara tak menyangka dan juga lega karena sifat Gold Saint sewajar pemuda biasa.

Mu menoleh pada dua tamunya, "Kata-kata Aiolia benar, perjalanan masih sangat jauh. Kita bisa istirahat di sini."

Magnus dan Alec berpandangan. Tanpa perlu bersuara, mereka kembali memandang Mu dan menggeleng, "Tak usah pedulikan kami. Jarak segini bukan jarak yang terlalu menyulitkan untuk kami."

Mendengar itu Mu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita berjalan lagi."

Alec membenahi posisi ranselnya sebelum mengikuti langkah Magnus dan Mu.

"Selanjutnya adalah Kuil Virgo. Sebaiknya kita tak bersuara saat melewati kuil ini. Shaka, Gold Saint penjaga kuil, tak suka jika ada keributan di kuilnya."

Saat menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran kuil itu, Alec merasa seperti ada aura yang menekan. Dia melirik pada Magnus dan Mu yang tetap tenang, maka dia juga tak bereaksi berlebih. Mereka melewati kuil itu tanpa bicara. Pandangan Alec teralih pada sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang duduk bersila di tengah kuil dengan mata terpejam. Alec melihat cahaya keemasan berkilau di sekeliling pemuda itu dan dia yakin itu bukan pancaran dari Gold Cloth yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Rambut pemuda itu pun bergerak halus meski nyatanya tak ada angin yang berhembus.

Menyimpan rasa penasarannya, Alec baru bertanya pada Mu setelah mereka melewati kuil itu dan menuju ke Kuil Libra.

"Dialah Shaka. Pemilik indera paling peka di Sanctuary. Dia memang selalu bermeditasi, nyaris sepanjang hari. Bahkan dia pernah bermeditasi sebulan penuh tanpa keluar dari kuilnya." Mu menyibak jubahnya, "Kuil selanjutnya adalah Libra. Kuil ini telah kosong selama 200 tahun, sejak masa _Holy War_ yang lalu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Mu tersenyum, "Karena pemilik Gold Cloth Libra masih hidup hingga saat ini dan beliau bertugas di China. Beliau dan guru saya, _Pope_ Shion, adalah dua orang yang berhasil selamat dari _Holy War_ lalu. Dari merekalah kami mengenal sejarah dan betapa kejamnya perang."

Walau terkejut mendengar itu, Alec diam saja dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Mereka tiba di Kuil Scorpio. Dari ketinggian ini, Alec bisa melihat keseluruhan Sanctuary yang ternyata sangatlah besar.

"Milo! Camus!"

Perhatian Alec kini tertuju pada dua Gold Saint di bagian belakang kuil itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berantakan dan pemuda lain berambut merah lurus yang tergerai.

"Oh, Mu. Kau sungguhan menjemput mereka, ternyata."

"Apa maksudmu, Milo?! Pope sendiri yang memintaku, mana mungkin aku menolak, kan?" Mu tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan si pirang yang di panggil dengan nama Milo. Sementara pemuda lain yang pastinya bernama Camus, hanya diam tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dia mirip denganmu." Bisik Magnus pada kekasihnya.

"Apanya?"

"Sama-sama kurang ekspresi."

Alec menendang kaki Magnus yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

Kemudian Mu pun memperkenalkan Alec dan Magnus pada Milo, sang Scorpio, juga Camus, sang Aquarius.

"Hmm… _Warlock_, ya? Kau tidak berbeda dengan kami. Yakin kau ini makhluk abadi?"

Camus menarik rambut Milo, membuat pemuda itu protes seketika, "Jaga bicaramu, Milo. Aku pernah dengar tentang Magnus Bane. Usianya bahkan lebih tua dari Pope Shion sendiri. Jadi sebaiknya kau bersikap sopan padanya!"

"Hah? Yang seperti ini lebih tua dari Pope Shion? Jangan bercanda kau, Camus!"

Kali ini jitakan telak menghantam kepala Milo, meski pelakunya tetap bermuka datar.

Magnus tertawa terbahak, "Sudah. Santai saja. Aku malah tak suka diperlakukan seperti orang tua."

"Nah!" Seru Milo penuh kemenangan pada Camus.

Mu menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "Kalian berdua mau ke Pope's Chamber?"

"Niatnya sih begitu. Camus sampai menjemputku kemari. Dia baik kan?"

Kali ini Mu menghela napas, "Ya sudah, sekalian saja kita ke sana sama-sama."

Maka mereka berlima pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang semakin ramai karena Milo tak berhenti bicara. Gold Saint Scorpio itu bahkan sering mengajak Alec bicara.

"Jadi yang di badanmu itu namanya _rune_? Fungsinya untuk apa?" tanya Milo.

"Macam-macam," jawab Alec, "setiap rune memiliki fungsi sendiri-sendiri. Tenaga, kecepatan, penyembuhan."

Milo mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu yang itu apa? Hampir memenuhi lenganmu."

"Ah— Ini lambang _parabatai_."

"Apa itu _parabatai_?"

"Lambang pengikat dua _Shadowhunter_. _Parabatai_ lebih dekat dari saudara. Dengan lambang ini, kami bisa tahu keadaan partner kami meski sedang berjauhan." Jelas Alec.

"Hebat!" Seru Milo, lalu dia memandang Camus, "Kau mau jadi _parabatai_-ku, Camus?"

"Diamlah, Milo! Lagipula kau bukan seorang _Shadowhunter_."

Kesal mendapat jawaban dingin begitu, Milo tak lagi bersuara keras tapi gantinya dia jadi menggerutu tidak jelas.

Mereka melewati kuil Sagittarius, kuil milik kakak Aiolia tadi. Kuil berikutnya adalah Capricorn yang juga kosong. Menurut Mu, kemungkinan penjaga kuil ini, juga saint Cancer sedang berada di kuil terakhir, yaitu kuil Pisces.

Kuil berikutnya yang mereka lewati adalah kuil Aquarius. Sampai di sini, Alec mendadak menggigil merasakan perubahan suhu yang drastis, seolah mereka sedang ada di padang es. Camus bilang dia lebih terbiasa dengan suhu rendah seperti ini, sekaligus sebagai perlindungan kalau ada penyusup tak diundang.

"Kita belok di sebelah sini." Mu memimpin jalan meninggalkan deretan tangga-tangga batu penghubung tiap kuil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Magnus.

"Kuil Pisces dan juga jalan utama menuju ke Pope's Chamber, dihiasi oleh tanaman mawar beracun. Kalau tak memiliki perlindungan khusus, orang yang menghirup aroma mawar itu bisa mati seketika."

Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan baru berjalan lagi setelah Magnus menepuk pundaknya. Mereka pun melewati jalur khusus yang tersembunyi dan pastinya, aman.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di tujuan. Di sana ada lima orang Gold Saint yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Di kejauhan, Alec bisa melihat tiga orang yang mengenakan zirah hitam dan salah satunya adalah orang yang datang ke rumah Magnus di Brooklyn.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Magnus."

"Tak seperti biasanya, kau tepat waktu, Minos."

Mu agaknya terkejut melihat Magnus tampak akrab dengan salah satu hakim dari pihak Hades.

"Apa mereka teman lama?" Tanya Mu pada Alec saat Magnus sedang asik mengobrol dengan Minos.

"Entahlah. Aku belum kenal begitu lama dengan Magnus."

"Sungguh? Tapi kau tampak sangat akrab dengannya."

"Ah… Dia banyak membantu kami saat kekacauan kemarin." Ujar Alec, tak ingin membongkar tentang status hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Perang di Idris, benar?"

Alec mengangguk, "Kalian juga tahu tentang Idris?"

"Ya. Sebisa mungkin kami menjalin hubungan khusus dengan dunia luar agar tak terjadi perselisihan. Dengan _Shadowhunter_ pun kami punya koneksi yang cukup dekat." Jelas Mu. "Saat malaikat Raziel turun kembali ke muka bumi, terjadi benturan energi luar biasa hingga ke Sanctuary ini, cukup membuat kami mengira bahwa _Holy War_ akan segera datang."

"Efeknya sampai sejauh ini?"

Mu mengangguk, "Kekuatan malaikat sangatlah besar. Hanya dengan muncul sekejap mata, kehadirannya membuat keseimbangan dunia manusia dan dunia 'bawah' jadi terganggu. Kekacauan sempat terjadi akibat kekacauan itu. Menurut saya pribadi, kemunculan Raziel-lah yang membuat Athena dan Hades mendapat kata sepakat untuk berdamai."

"Lalu kenapa meminta bantuan Magnus untuk menjadi pihak netral dalam kesepakatan damai ini?"

"Nama Magnus Bane cukup terkenal sebagai salah satu _warlock_ yang berpengaruh. Griffin Minos mengusulkan nama itu sebagai pihak netral yang akan membantu menyempurnakan hukum baru kami."

Setelah itu Mu mengajak Alec bertemu dengan lima Gold Saint di dekat pintu masuk. Ada Sagittarius Aiolos, kakak Aiolia. Wajah keduanya begitu mirip, hanya Aiolos yang telah dewasa tampak begitu berwibawa dan juga ramah. Di sebelah Aiolos ada Saga, sang Gemini. Dari wajahnya tampak dia dan Aiolos adalah Gold Saint yang tertua di antara yang lain.

Ada juga Cancer Deathmask, Capricorn Shura dan Pisces Aphrodite yang menurut Mu adalah trio paling kompak di Sanctuary ini. Alec hampir tak berkedip memandang Aphrodite, tapi dia cukup tahu diri dan tidak bersikap kurang sopan dengan bertanya apa Gold Saint Pisces itu lelaki atau perempuan.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam Pope's Chamber yang hampir mirip seperti aula di Idris. Pilar-pilar batu menjulang tinggi di sisi ruangan besar itu, lalu dari pintu utama hingga ke mimbar utama ruangan itu, ada karpet panjang berwarna merah yang sangat indah. Para Gold Saint dengan rapi berdiri berjajar di sisi sebelah kanan. Para perwakilan dari pihak Hades berdiri di sisi kiri, begitu juga dengan Magnus dan Alec.

Tak lama, masuklah sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian berjubah dan juga pelindung kepala yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Rambut hijau panjangnya tergerai kontras dengan warna merah jubah yang dikenakan.

Di belakang pria itu, ada seorang gadis muda berambut ungu panjang yang membawa sebuah tongkat berujung lingkaran. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih polos yang anggun. Seluruh Gold Saint bersamaan berlutut dan menundukkan kepala mereka, membuat Alec paham kalau gadis itulah sang Athena, dewi junjungan di tanah Sanctuary ini. Meski dia tampak seperti gadis belia biasa, Alec bisa merasakan kekuatan misterius dari gadis itu.

Sang Athena pun menyapa tiga perwakilan Hades yaitu Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Griffin Minos dan Garuda Aiacos. Dia juga menyapa Magnus dan Alec sebagai saksi netral. Sekilas Alec melirik pada Magnus di sampingnya yang berdiri dengan sifat formal.

Kemudian Minos menyerahkan gulungan perkamen pada sang _Pope _yang langsung membukanya. Pria itu membacanya sekilas sebelum memberikannya pada sang Dewi. Atas persetujuan Athena, Pope Shion pun membacakan keseluruhan isi hukum baru yang disusun oleh ketiga hakim Hades, tentunya melalui rapat langsung dengan pihak Sanctuary.

Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak melewatkan satu baris pun dari apa yang dibacakan oleh sang Pope.

Setelah hukum baru tersebut selesai dibacakan, semua yang hadir di sana tampak puas dengan isi hukum baru mereka, tak berat sebelah, adil dan diharapkan bisa membawa masa depan yang lebih baik.

Perjanjian itu kemudian diberi cap khusus milik Athena dan juga Hades. Ada pedar keemasan yang menyelimuti keseluruhan perkamen itu. Perundingan terakhir mencapai keputusan bahwa perkamen yang asli akan disimpan di Sanctuary, di ruangan khusus yang terletak di bawah Athena Colossus. Akan dibuat salinan yang akan dipegang kedua pihak.

"Rapat yang melelahkan." Magnus duduk di kursi yang berjajar di ruang jamuan. Mereka diizinkan menunggu sementara kedua pihak mengadakan rapat tertutup terakhir.

Dari ujung ruangan besar itu, muncullah dua orang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian seperti gadis yunani di masa lalu. Magnus bilang itu adalah para pelayan Athena. Kedua gadis itu menyuguhkan minuman dan buah segar.

"Minumlah. Anggur khas wilayah ini sangat enak. Kau tidak akan menemukan yang seperti ini di tempat lain. Tak akan membuatmu mabuk. Percayalah!" Magnus meminum anggur dalam gelasnya.

Alec pun mencicipi minuman yang menebar aroma manis itu. Dan segera dia setuju dengan Magnus, minuman ini sangat lezat. Mereka juga menikmati buah yang disajikan. Alec tak pernah memakan buah sesegar itu. Tak seperti buah di New York yang biasa dia beli di supermarket.

"Kau suka?"

Alec mengangguk, "Beruntung sekali yang tinggal di sini. Jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari polusi kota. Udaranya juga segar sekali."

"Tempat ini memang istimewa. Kau sangat beruntung bisa masuk ke Sanctuary, padahal setahuku, anggota Dewan sendiri tak pernah datang langsung kemari."

Alec meletakkan gelasnya lalu memandang keseluruhan ruangan itu. Meski bangunan kuno, tapi semua tampak tetap megah dan terawat.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh para Gold Saint dan juga tiga hakim. Jamuan makan malam segera dimulai, satu per satu hidangan pun mulai disajikan.

"Anda sungguh sangat membantu dalam penyusunan hukum baru kami," ujar sang Athena pada Magnus, "saya tak menyangka anda kenal dengan Minos."

"Ya… sedikit kejadian di masa lalu membuatku sedikit terjebak dalam permainannya." Magnus memandang Minos yang terkekeh.

"Kalau ingat kejadian di _Holy War_ lalu, kadang aku bisa tertawa sendiri."

"Andai waktu itu tak ada Ragnor, aku bisa terlempar ke dimensi entah di mana. Ingatkan aku kalau mulai saat ini jangan meremehkan para Specter."

Alec memandang tiga hakim itu. Minos, mengabaikan kesan pertamanya yang sedikit misterius, ternyata adalah orang yang _easy-going_ dan tak sungkan mengajak jajaran Gold Saint untuk bicara. Sedangkan dua hakim lain, Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos, tampak lebih diam, namun juga tetap menjawab dengan sopan jika diajak bicara.

Alec memikirkan, pasti rasanya aneh berada dalam jamuan resmi seperti ini dengan orang-orang yang dahulu adalah musuh. Dia kembali memandang interaksi orang-orang di ruangan itu. Minos mengobrol dengan Magnus, kadang ditimpali oleh Milo dan Aiolia, kadang juga Deathmask ikut memberi komentar yang sedikit keluar dari isi pembicaraan.

Rhadamanthys berbincang dengan Aiolos dan Saga, dari perbincangan yang mau tak mau terdengar oleh Alec, dia jadi tahu kalau Saga mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kanon, namun adik kembarnya itu berada jauh di tanah yang berada dalam kuasa Poseidon.

Aiacos sendiri meski raut wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat, toh dia juga menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para Gold Saint, baik itu pertanyaan serius atau pertanyaan main-main, seperti pertanyaan Milo,

"Kalau kalian bosan di sana, biasanya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dan setelahnya si Scorpio itu langsung mengusap kepalanya yang sekali lagi dihadiahi bogem mentah dari sobat Aquarius-nya.

Alec jadi makin lega dan semakin bisa rileks karena ternyata, semua tak berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

"Oh! Jadi kalian ini sedang dalam perjalanan bulan madu?"

Suara Minos yang cukup keras itu sukses membuat Alec tersedak makanan yang sedang dia kunyah. Magnus sampai mengusap-usap punggungnya dan menyodorkan segelas air putih. Saat Alec duduk tegak lagi, dia sudah jadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu. Andai dia membawa pisau seraph miliknya, mungkin saat ini bilah tajam itu sudah menancap di salah satu bagian tubuh Magnus dan Minos. Bisa-bisanya mereka membahas hal itu di tempat dan waktu seperti ini.

Magnus tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pandangan orang-orang di sana.

Kesunyian pecah oleh suara Athena.

"Wah. Benar begitu? Kalau begitu kalian harus mampir ke Jepang. Saya akan menjamu kalian di sana."

"Kenapa Jepang?" Tanya Magnus, masih mengusap-usap punggung Alec.

Sang Athena tersenyum, "Saya tidak selalu ada di Sanctuary, tapi saya juga harus mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga."

Memahami rasa heran dua tamunya, _Pope_ pun berbicara, "Beliau selain adalah Athena di Sanctuary ini, adalah putri dari keluarga Kidou. Salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang, nona Saori Kidou."

"Ah… ternyata jadi Dewi pun masih harus mengurusi masalah ekonomi. Sepertinya membosankan."

Athena yang bernama Saori itu tertawa pelan dan jamuan makan pun kembali berjalan setelah keheningan sesaat tadi, meski kali ini topik yang jadi bahasan adalah hubungan Magnus dan Alec. Alec sampai bingung mau berkomentar apa pada Milo dan Aiolia yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti bicara sebelum mendapat tinju maut dari Camus.

"Alexander Lightwoods."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lengkap seperti itu, Alec menoleh pada Minos.

"Kalau aku ke New York lagi, kau dan pacar _warlock_-mu ini harus menjadi _guide_ untukku."

Yakin kalau Minos tak mengharapkan jawaban, Alec kembali menikmati makanan di piringnya. Setidaknya dia lega, tak ada seorang pun yang bersikap canggung padanya meski mendengar bahwa dia dan Magnus memiliki hubungan khusus.

.

Setelah jamuan berakhir, para hakim pun undur diri dan berjanji akan datang secara berkala untuk memperkuat jalinan antara pasukan Athena dan Hades, juga untuk mengantisipasi riak kecil yang pasti akan timbul setelah ini.

Alec dan Magnus diizinkan bermalam di Sanctuary, mereka diberikan sebuah kamar di Pope's Chamber.

Alec duduk di tempat tidur sementara Magnus membuka jendela lebar, membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tempat yang luar biasa, kan, Sanctuary ini?"

"Ya. Sangat luar biasa."

Magnus duduk di sebelah Alec, "Besok kita pergi pagi-pagi sekali, sekarang tidurlah!"

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" protes Alec, tapi toh dia tetap saja berbaring karena nyatanya setelah santap malam yang luar biasa itu, tubuhnya mencapai batas energi dan butuh tidur segera.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus saat dia menyelimuti tubuh Alec dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu, "Sweet dream, Alexander."

Tak menjawab, Alec memejamkan matanya dan segera larut dalam buaian mimpi yang indah. Magnus sendiri berbaring di sisi Alec, merangkul pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat sebelum ikut memejamkan mata.

Malam itu, di tanah asing yang begitu bersahabat ini, mereka menghabiskan satu malam yang pasti akan selalu mereka ingat. Malam pembuka dari perjalanan panjang mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka yakin, perjalan mereka juga pasti akan menjadi memori indah yang tak akan pernah terlupa.

Sampai kapan pun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GYAAAAH! Ke-absurd-an macam apa yang saya tulis ini OAO

Hanya tercipta dari gurauan ga penting dan malah jalan sampai 5k tanpa plot yang jelas. Maaf~ #melipir

Maklum, ini hanya bias seorang pecinta The Mortal Instruments dan juga bias seorang penggila Saint Seiya series XD

Ya semoga ini bisa dinikmati sebagai pengisi waktu luang =)


End file.
